Catch Me
by musicofthenight32
Summary: Ryan writes Gabriella a love note and leaves it on her seat. How will she respond? Ryella! Most likely a oneshot.


Ryan Evans walked down the hall towards homeroom, trying to focus. _'Oh no, it's her!'_ His mind screamed at him and he bolted the rest of the way down the hall into the room.

Instead of absorbing Ms. Darbus' speech, Ryan kept reminding himself to breath. As soon as the bell rang, he leapt to his feet and sprinted down the hall away from his class to hers.

Peeking inside and seeing no one, he slipped in and placed a piece of paper on her seat then ran back to his room.

Gabriella Montez strolled into her first class, chatting amiably with Taylor. Seeing a piece of paper on her seat, she paused, picked it up and slid down in her chair. Just as she was about to open it, the teacher bustled in and began her lecture.

Taylor glanced at Gabriella, who was staring at the folded sheet and mouthed "What's that?" Gabriella shrugged and pretended to pay attention while really prying open the folds.

It was a note written in small, hasty writing that was addressed for her. Looking around quickly and seeing no one looking at her she began to read.

Gabriella,

I know I'm a coward for not saying anything before, but the 'invisible' don't have voices. Hence, this letter. I knew that I didn't stand a chance the moment your cell phone rang that first day because _The Troy Bolton_ was your caller. What Troy wants, Troy has, and everything else is miniscule.

But I knew you deserved better, not that I'm saying I'm better, it's just you changed almost the entire school in less than a month. Now that is something special. Troy probably wouldn't have even thought to sit some place else at lunch or sing that song had you not auditioned for the musical and flipped everything upside down.

I guess what I'm trying to say is: I wish I could tell you how much I care about you without sounding creepy or stalker-ish. And even if you disregard this as a pathetic attempt, you'll know I am always here for you.

-Ryan

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat and she reread the letter three more times before finally putting it down. She ripped out a piece of paper and scribbled feverishly until the bell rang then she ran down the hall in search of a certain blonde singer.

She spotted him leaning casually against one of the lockers talking to Kelsi and sped up. Gabriella took a deep breath and shoved the note into Ryan's had before turning and stumbling away

. Ryan stared after her then turned back towards Kelsi. "What was that?" She asked.

"I have no idea…" He semi-lied, remembering the note he wrote to her. The next bell rang and they scurried to their classes.

Once he was seated in his chair and his heart was beating at a less erratic rhythm, he slowly un-crumbled the letter.

Ryan,

I guess I'm just as much of a "coward" as you because I'm writing this letter instead of telling it to your face. You're wrong, you do stand a chance. Troy is a hottie and wonderful but you have the hips and the smile and the courage to express yourself so openly to me.

I'm nothing special; I'm just a shy girl who happens to love to sing. I guess I just came at the right time and accidentally through the school for a loop. I'm not with Troy, I swear. He's a nice guy but I think he likes your sister and I'm not going to stand between them.

It's nice to know that there's someone here who has my back because this entire time I've felt like I've been falling but no one's been there to catch me. Not that I'm saying you should catch me or anything but I think I really like you and that scares me. Oh! Not that _you_ scare me! It's the _feeling_ that scares me! And no you're not stalker-ish or pathetic. You're too sweet for that.

Gabriella

P.S. I care about you too…

Ryan grinned from ear to ear and for once, paid attention in class. As soon as the class was over, he began to search for her and when he finally found her, she was talking to Taylor and some of the other science girls.

He swallowed nervously then strolled right up to her and turned her around so she was facing him.

"Ryan! I-What?" She stammered at him, blushing. Instead of replying, he cupped her face and tilted her chin then crashed his lips onto hers.

The girls all gasped and giggled and Gabriella's eyes widened until she finally relaxed and leaned into him. After several long moments, he pulled back and smiled at her then turned around and began to walk away.

"Ryan!" Gabriella called to him. He swung around and looked at her expectantly. "Thanks for catching me." She said, lamely.

"Anytime." He replied then walked away with an extra bounce in his step.

**I know it was really corny but I couldn't resist!! I've been writing this Luley story and it's pretty lengthy and it was kind of nice to write something short that was pure fluff! So tell me what you think! Was it horrendous? Oh and if you feel so inclined, check out When Dreams Come True to read about Lucas/Ashley and very, very slight Zanessa. Please let me know how I did on this!!!  **


End file.
